La fin de toute chose
by lisae
Summary: one-shot, spoiler tome5, Remus va au misnistère de la magie. Laissez moi une reviews, please!


Me voilà cette fois avec une fic drama....C'est po vraiment mon style, mais quand on voit (ou plutôt lire) la fin du tome 5, j'me sens obliger d'en fair une drama...enfin bon, soyer simpa et laissez-moi une ptit reviews!

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi à par l'histoire...enfin vous le saviez déjà je crois!!

Résumer : C'est un one-shot, donc pour le résumer ca fait presque déjà toute la fic!Bon, remus va au misnistère de la magie!(super le résumer!!)

Bonne lecture!!!

***************************************************************

Il marchait. Qui sait depuis combien de temps. Il arriva devant la cabine téléphonique. Il entra. Il composa le 6, 2, 4,4 et enfin, le 2.

Une voix féminine froide et distante résonna dans l'appareil : 

-Bienvenue au ministère de la magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

-Remus Lupin, je viens pour un deuil.

-Merci, dit la voix féminine. Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur leur robes.

Le badges tomba. Il l'accrocha. Il était écrit : Remus Lupin, deuil.

-Les visiteurs sont priés de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leurs baguettes magiques pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

Le plancher de la cabine téléphonique se mit alors à vibrer et le trottoir s'éleva devant les fenêtres. Il allait dans les profondeurs du ministère de la Magie et l'obscurité se referma sur lui.

Un rai de lumière dorée tomba sur ses pieds et s'élargit jusqu'à éclairer son corps tous entiers. L'atrium était rempli de monde et tous se bousculaient sans s'occuper des autres. 

-Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaiter une agréable journée, reprit la voix.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Remus sortit. Il traversa le hall et s'approcha du comptoir du sorcier-vigile. Celui-ci venait de partir et Remus en profita pour passé.

Il franchit les portes dorées et accéda aux ascenseurs. Une fois dans l'un de ceux-ci, il se retrouva seul avec une sorcière qui lisait la gazette du sorcier où était écrit en gros titre : "Peter Pettigrow retrouver assassiné".

Remus se souvenait très bien de l'article : Peter avait été retrouver mort, Sirius avait été innocenté mais, à quoi cela pouvait bien servir vu qu'il n'était dorénavant plus de ce monde. Peut-être que les gens en entendant le nom Black, ils ne penseront plus à un dangereux criminel, mais à une personnes ayant été accusé injustement.

Remus sortit au niveau neuf : Le département des mystère. Il alla au bout du couloir vers une porte noir et lisse. Il l'ouvrit. Il se retrouva dans une salle circulaire noir, éclairer seulement par des lumières bleues.

-La salle de la Mort, dit Remus.

Une porte s'ouvra devant lui pour le laissé entrer dans une pièce rectangulaire. Il n'y avait personne et il descendit les gradins. Il arriva près du socle de pierre et s'arrêta devant celui-ci.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Cette pensée l'avait hanté ses derniers mois. A qui manquerait-il?Harry? Il n'était rien pour lui, pas un membre de sa famille, rien, un simple ami de ses parents ou son ancien professeur. Qui d'autre? Dumbledore? Celui-ci savait déjà ce que Remus comptait faire. Après tout, comme il l'avait déjà dit : "la mort n'est rien par rapport à certaine chose".

Remus se sentait tellement seul, déchiré. Lui, le dernier des maraudeurs encore vivant. Il y avait eu James, qui était mort quand sa vie commençait à s'améliorer ; Sirius, qui avait été enfermé en prison avec les pires créature qui existe pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commit, pour finir mort, tué par sa cousine ; Peter, le traître qui les avait tous trahi et causé leur perte ; et enfin, Remus, le loup-garou, qui avait vécu une enfance horrible avec pour parents un père alcoolique moldu et une mère sorcière totalement folle. 

Son frère s'était sucidé après avoir mordu Remus qui était ainsi devenu loup-garou. Ensuite avait été sa vie à Poudlard, ces meilleures années de sa vie qui avait fint dans un désespoir chaotique.

Et maintenant, le dernier des maraudeurs se demandait si une malédiction n'avait pas été faite.

Remus se laissa tomber dans l'arcade et ferma les yeux en se sentent tombé. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé par terre et une intense lumière brillait. Il y avait plusieurs silhouettes sombres devant lui et il n'arrivait pas très bien à les distinguer...

L'une d'elles s'approcha de lui et lui dit : 

-Te voilà enfin Lunard!!Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais mettre pour te décider à nous rejoindre!

Fin


End file.
